Esmeraldas y Diamantes
by Irinna Miel
Summary: Serie de drabbles que cuenta la historia de Bugs y Daffy ¿Cómo es qué ambos se enamoraron siendo tan diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Arvertencia:** Temática chico x chico, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

 **Los personajes los mantengo como animales**

* * *

Esmeraldas y Diamantes

 **CAPITULO 1**

El estudio era más grande de lo que él había imaginado, corredores y corredores se conectaban entre sí y no sabía qué puerta abrir y por si fuera poco no pasaba ni un alma por ahí, "De seguro todos están trabajando, yo debería estarlo" pensó.

Bugs Bunny no era de los que carecía de sentido de la orientación pero era razonable perderse en ese momento, solo había estado ahí por 4 días, no conocía a nadie además del director, su representante, su maquillista, el de vestuario y a Elmer y siempre estaban en el set o en una sala de conferencia ensayando los diálogos era natural que al ir al baño sin compañía el regreso fuera un reto total.

Seguía caminando viendo los carteles de los corredores, tantas estrellas que había pasado por aquel lugar y ahora que lo pensaba el estar ahí era algo inesperado para él. Bugs solo había ido a la audición por recomendación de un conocido que conocía su justo por la actuación, era talentoso y no lo dudaba pero no se sentía listo para algo tan grande como estar en un programa de televisión y menos formar parte de los Looney Tunes. El día de la audición había llegado con un gran retardo, situación que al director no le agradó pero gracias a Elmer aceptó que realizara su actuación, el director quedó encantado por su naturalidad y su actitud desconcentrada.

\- ¡Excelente! Eres perfecto para el papel – había dicho él y Elmer junto con los otros productores asintieron

Todo se había hecho con mucha rapidez, firmar contratos, escoger representante, etc. y en cuestión de días ya se encontraba ensayando para su primera aparición en televisión. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el camino para que filmar su debut "Creo que reconozco este lugar, solo doblo la esquina" pensó. Tan solo había girado en la esquina cuando alguien que venía corriendo de esa dirección lo arrollo y lo dejo en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

\- Lo siento amigo – dijo tendiéndole un ala para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, la aceptó

\- Ehh ¿Qué hay de nuevo Doc? – respondió el conejo mientras se incorporaba

Entonces pudo verlo mejor, era un pato quien había tropezado con él y no era cualquier pato era Daffy Duck. Lo había visto muchas veces por televisión pero en persona era otra cosa, era un poco más bajo que Bugs pero su postura lo hacía ver más maduro y con ese plumaje negro sus ojos verdes esmeralda resaltaban más.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando oyeron gritos por la dirección de donde venía Daffy y éste a su vez tomo a Bugs por el codo y lo jaló en la dirección contraria a una velocidad que el conejo le costó trabajo seguirlo. De un momento a otro el pato abrió una de las puertas, metió primero al conejo y después entro él, era un armario del conserje.

\- Una vez más… lo siento… - dijo con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento – Es una situación de vida o muerte

\- ¿De… de qué estás hablando? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

No necesito preguntar más, en ese instante escucharon unos gritos de mujer que se acercaba.

\- ¡ESTUPIDO PATO ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!... CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE DAFFY TE MATARÉ Y TE HARÉ TRABAJAR CUATRO DÍAS SIN DESCANSO ¡ME ESCUCHASTE DAFFY! TE MATARÉ

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta el conejo después de que los gritos se alejaran

\- La criatura más terrible que ha tocado la tierra – contestó serió y luego agrego con una voz lúgubre – SARA, mi representante

\- ¿Y por qué esta tan…

\- ¿Alterada? – Bugs asintió – Digamos que llegué tarde a mi llamado para grabar, nunca he sido bueno despertándome temprano y el tráfico no ayuda mucho

Ambos salieron cuando Daffy creyó conveniente hacerlo alegando que tomaría un café para dale tiempo a Sara para que se calmara y antes de que despidiera Bugs le preguntó cómo llegar a su set y el pato se tomó la amabilidad de llevarlo. Caminaron en silencio por aquellos corredores uno al lado del otro, corredor por corredor con el pato como guía.

\- ¡Señor Bugs Bunny! ¡Al fin lo encuentro! – grito un chico al final del corredor al que Bugs reconoció como el asistente del director

\- Bueno, creo que ya no me necesitas – Duck le tendió el ala y Bugs la estrecho en un salido lento y formal – Fue un gusto conocerte Bugs Bunny

\- Lo mismo digo Daffy Duck

Bugs lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló en una esquina, siempre recordaría esos ojos verde esmeralda, recordaría siempre ese primer encuentro.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste mi trabajo, pienso hacer muchos más de estos y ver hasta donde llega la relación entre ambos, actualizaré los miércoles y domingos por si les interesa**

 **Irinna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** Tématica chico x chico, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Daffy Duck era conocido por representar un personaje poseedora de una alocada actitud y un poco molesta, con un sentido del humor inigualable, a quien no le importaba que le lanzaran pasteles en la cara para hacer reír a la gente porque eso era lo que hacía; él amaba su trabajo al igual que el resto de los miembros de los Looney Tunes motivo por el que eran tan queridos por los televidentes de todas las edades.

\- ¿Qué es lo que cambio? Bugs Bunny.

Él era algo completamente nuevo, no solo era su personalidad, tenía todo lo que un actor principiante desearía tener, poseía carácter, personalidad, naturalidad, humor, sencillez y la lista se extendía. En tan solo medio año había alcanzado la fama, por todos lados se hablaba de Bugs como la revelación del año, todos lo amaban y los Looney Tunes se alegraban por su éxito.

\- ¡Bugs! – grito Carl, su representante cuando lo vío salir de uno de los sets – Suerte que te encuentro, hay una junta general a la que tienes que ir

\- ¿Ahora? – Carl asintió – Es muy temprano

\- Es una orden Bugs

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, el conejo jugueteaba con tus guantes y su acompañante revisaba unos papeles pendientes, al llegar lo primero que escucharon fue una sinfonía de voces de todo tipo y al entrar la sala era un completo caos, todos sus compañeros paseaban de un lado a otro y uno de ellos cerro sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del conejo desde su espalda.

 _\- ¡Bonjour mon amour!_ – dijo el zorrillo cerca del cuello

\- ¡Oh!... ¿Qué hay de nuevo Doc?… ¿podrías soltarme?

\- ¿Qué propósito tendría eso _chérie_? – y acerco más su cuerpo

\- Vamos Le Pew, deja de hostigarlo – dijo Daffy mientras alejaba al zorrillo empujando la cabeza de este hasta que soltó a Bugs - ¿No es muy temprano para que estés… cariñoso?

Pepé ofendido se fue a un rincón a platicar con Silvestre mientras Daffy se sentaba en una de las sillas, se reclino hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, intentó dormir mientras esperaba al director pero no lo hizo ¿Quién podía dormir con un par de ojos claros mirándolo fijamente? Entreabrió los ojos y notó al conejo quien había tomado asiento justo al lado.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Duck sin abandonar su posición

\- No, nada. Es muy temprano para ti ¿Cierto?

\- Si, bueno, Sara no dejo de tocar el timbre de mi departamento, no puedo dormir así

Y Bugs no dijo más, tampoco el pato intentó seguir la conversación. El conejo no había tenido la oportunidad de entablar una conversación larga con él, solo se encontraban por los pasillos he intercambiaban saludos corteses pero quería que eso cambiara; aquel pato le despertaba una enorme curiosidad que los demás no lograba, quería conocerlo más, hablar y ser amigos pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad no lograba pronunciar una oración completa. Siguió en silencio.

\- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comer? Tengo tiempo libre en la tarde – preguntó al fin, Daffy se sorprendió

\- No creo que sea conveniente… - Bugs lo siguió observando fijo con esos ojos grises y profundos, suspiro – Como quieras conejo

El director entró, todos se sentaron, guardaron silencio, la reunión término más rápido de lo que todos esperaban y después cada uno de los actores se encaminaron a terminar sus grabaciones. Daffy Duck aún somnoliento caminó lento por el pasillo concurrido y su mirada se encontró con esos enormes ojos semejantes a diamantes que lo miraban insistente, Daffy asintió, se verían esa tarde, comerían, platicarían un rato y a lo mejor pondría fin a ese sentimiento de necesidad que tenia de conocerlo.

* * *

 **Lamento no haber publicado antes. Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Irinna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** temática chicoxchico, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

\- NO PUEDE HACER ESO - gritaba Daffy mientras Sara le indicaba que se volviera a sentar

\- Lo siento Daffy, son órdenes directas de los inversionistas - trató de defenderse el director pero el pato aún estaba de pie y en su cara se veía la frustración, suspiró - Mira Daffy, Bugs ha tenido mucho éxito en este último año y los patrocinadores creen que debemos aprovechar su fama para aumentar las ventas por lo tanto producir tú película sería una... distracción

\- Dile a esos idiotas que se vayan mucho a la… - pero no termino de hablar, Sara lo aló del hombro obligándolo a sentarse

\- Vamos amigo, cálmate no es para tanto - dijo el director

\- No he hagas reir - protestó el pato - Entiendeme Sam, esperamos meses para empezar a filmar esta película y tres días antes me avisan que se cancela para grabar un especial del conejo

\- Lo siento, pero así son las cosas

Daffy Duck había salido tan rápido de la oficina que no le importó azotar la puerta ni que se escucharan sus maldiciones por todo el estudio. Claro que él sabía de la fama que tenía Bugs y muy en el fondo podría decir que se alegraba, todos sus compañeros habían tenido sus cinco minutos de fama Marvin, Pepe, Silvestre, Porky entre otros, pero ninguno había tenido tanto impacto en la carrera de Daffy y eso le molestaba.

Sabía que Bugs era agradable, lo había tratado por un muy largo rato, no se veían diario y tampoco se hablaban tan seguido solo salían a comer por lo menos una vez al mes. al principio Daffy quería mantener las distancias como lo había hecho hasta ahora con los demás (a excepción de su buen amigo Porky) pero por alguna razón la insistencia del conejo lo hacía ceder o eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo. ¿Eran amigos? No, pero tampoco era malo pasar un rato con él.

El problema que Daffy le encontraba a esto era que poco a poco estaba quedando fuera de su protagonismo, a él le gustaba ser el centro de atención (casi nadie sabía eso) pero estaba dispuesto a compartirla más no que se la quitaran. Ese conejo era una amenaza latente y entonces recordó lo que Porky le había mencionado alguna vez.

\- En esta industria, eee-esnecesario renovarse o mmmomorir - el cerdito sonrió

Y entonces se le ocurrió tenía que cambiar de alguna manera, tenía varias ideas que tendría que comentar con Sara, con los productores y el director. podría funcionar o tal vez no pero se arriesgaría.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Doc? - dijo Bugs poniéndose frente al pato al ver que este no salía de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué quieres Bugs?

\- Tengo tiempo libre esta tarde , podríamos ir a la cafetería de la otra vez

Mientras Daffy veía aquel rostro alegre con esas orejas torcidas sintió algo en el estómago. Si, Daffy Duck sentía rencor hacia ese actor, por su película, y también por el simple hecho de que el conejo podría ser mejor actor que él.

\- Lo siento dienton, no será posible - dijo mientras retomaba el camino a su camerino

\- Ohh bien… ¿Qué tal mañana? acabo de ver un sitio nuevo por…

\- No conejo, quiero decir que ya no quiero salir contigo NUNCA

El pato continuó caminando sin prestar atención a las acciones de Bugs quien lo observaba sin saber lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos sabría que aquel día comenzaría a formarse un abismo que el futuro sería difícil de cruzar.

* * *

 **Espero que lo disfruten** :3

 **Irinna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Wrner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** temática chico x chico, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

\- Bien Bugs, eso es todo por hoy - dijo el director después de hacer sonar la claqueta

Todas las escenas que tenía programadas para ese día estaban completadas y tomó rumbo a su camerino.

\- ¡Buenos días amigo!- escuchó que decía la voz de Daffy que provenía de uno de las habitaciones aledañas y por un momento imaginó que se dirigía a él, pero al dar la vuelta no había nadie y tomando la iniciativa se dirigió a entrar en aquella puerta abierta

Al entrar reconoció lo que es una cabina de edición, frente a la puerta estaba todo un taburete de botones que no sabría cómo funcionaba cada uno de ellos pero lo que llamó su atención fue la enorme pantalla que estaba sobre estos botones, era Daffy, o por lo menos uno de los nuevos capítulos

\- Represento a la compañía de seguros - decía a Porky - le pagamos un millón dolares por un ojo morado, claro que hay ciertas condiciones. Debe ser acausa de una estampida de elefantes dentro de su sala en un 4 de Julio de cualquier año, entre las 3:45 y 4:00 pm durante una granizada.

Bugs no pudo evitar soltar una risita causando que el editor sentado frente a él lo mirase y lo invitara a sentarse. Lo hizo y disfrutó de lo que restaba del capítulo.

Ese era el nuevo estilo de Daffy Duck un pato que deja su estado natural y deseoso de dinero se dedica a las ventas, o ese era la idea que había tenido Bugs cuando todos los Looney vieron el primer capítulo con esas características hacía más de un año y medio.

\- Eds muy diferente del Daffy que conoddemos - había dicho silvestre con su palabras arrastradas y escupiendo otras

\- Te equivocas - contestó Porky - Él es así de ambicioso y egoísta - Sara que estaba cerca de ellos asintió

\- Por eso ahora su actuación es más natural - afirmó Sara - Le dieron la oportunidad de ser él

El conejo no había estado de acuerdo esa vez, había platicado unas cuantas veces con el pato y no pudo recordar ninguno momento que mostrara una conducta ambiciosa o egoísta. Solo recordaba lo atento que estaba cuando él hablada y sus ojos esmeralda penetraban en las personas.

\- Señor Bunny, tengo que entregar este material - dijo el editor y se dió cuenta que había terminado el capítulo - Es mejor que se vaya a descansar, esta un poco pensativo… supongo

\- Esta bien, me retiro - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta - Buen trabajo

Bugs caminaba por el estudio rumbo al estacionamiento y al acercarse a una intersección de corredores vio cruzar a una agrupación de personas encabezada por Sara, Porky, Marvin y Daffy que cerraba la comitiba. El pato giró la cabeza en su dirección lo vio de arriba a bajo, mostró una mueca de molestia y continuó con su camino. El conejo no creía en las palabras de Porky y Sara aquella vez pero olvidaba que en ese año y medio Daffy no había sido nada agradable con él, no le hablaba ni siquiera saludarlo y Bugs notaba que entre más fama tuviera Duck era más hostil.

Tal vez sí era egoísta; tal vez Bugs también podría ser hostil.

* * *

Siento la demora pero tenia trabajos finales :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** Temática chico x chico, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

Daffy Duck no se había detenido a pensar cuánto le molestaba aquel conejo, tal vez porque antes no le prestaba tanta atención o se debía a que en último año y medio el conejo, de alguna manera, cambió; pero al parecer solo él lo había notado

-Ne-e-Necesitas descanso- le había dicho Porky cuando le mencionó el pequeño detalle

-Ni hablar, este pato ha descansado más de lo que debe - fue la única respuesta de Sara y dio por concluido el tema

Al parecer era el único a quien le molestaba, tal vez por que lo observaba más de lo que desearía. Bugs Bunny no había cambiado, solo aprendió a exteriorizar su personalidad y a no intimidarse por la cámara, era más Bugs Bunny que un simple actor famoso.

Tal vez Daffy pensaba demasiado, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, iba por buen camino, su fama en cierto modo había alcanzado a la del conejo, eran dos entes diferentes pero talentosos y muchos ansiaban que ambos trabajaran juntos y la audiencia no eran los únicos que pensaban de esa manera, los productores les habían presentado varios proyectos en conjunto y ambos negaron su participación; el pato sabía el por qué rechazaba la propuesta pero no entendía la negativa del conejo ¿a caso Buggs se creía superior?. Esa conclusión vaya que le molestaba.

-¡MALDITO PATO! Si no mueves tus patas hasta el set en menos de 5 segundos te arrastraré del pico - gritaba Sara a fuera del camerino de Daffy

-¡YA ENTENDÍ! - el pato salió - Por una vez ¿podrías cerrar tu boca?

-Eres de lo peor, eres completamente inmaduro...

Daffy rodó los ojos mientras su representante seguía refunfuñando a su lado, Sara podía ser un poco molesta pero apreciaba lo que hacía por él pero le le gustaría que lo dejara en paz cuando intentaba dormir.

-Bueno, si lo pones así, nunca he considerado a Daffy como un peligro...

-Pero muchos dicen que es su rival y que no tienen buena relación - afirmó otra persona interrumpiendo al conejo quien no contestó de inmediato.

Sin mirar supo que la persona que estaba a la vuelta del corredor era ese tan odioso conejo, ese dienton de seguro daba una entrevista y estaba menospreciando al pato en ella. Daffy se detuvo y Sara, quien había escuchado lo mismo que él miró a su acompañante un tanto preocupada el pato siempre se había tomado esas cosas muy en serio.

-Daffy Duck no es un rival para mi...

Fue suficiente para que el pato diera media vuelta y se fuera dando pisotones y maldiciendo, ahora odiaba más a ese conejo porque no lo creía digno de ser un rival para él "Que equivocado estas Bunny, te arrepentirás" decía.

-Daffy Duck no es un rival para mi… lo considero un amigo y un excelente actor

Escucho Sara mientras veía a Daffy alejarse, suspiro, ahora tardaría más de media hora en convencerlo de que saliera del camerino y empezara las grabaciones.

"Ese pato siempre se apresura" se dijo así misma.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** Tématica BoyxBoy

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

\- Vamos Porky, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a tomar un trago - decía el pato sentado en el sofá del camerino de su compañero

\- Eee-estas loco Daffy, mañana tenemos trabajo - respondió el otro mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

\- No seas aburrido, acabamos de terminar un episodio en la mañana, nos merecemos un descanso

\- Ttt-tú no quieres dede-descansar, quieres ir a vagar toda la noche en veve-vez de dormir

El cerdito salió del camerino y con paso firme comenzó a recorrer el pasillo vacío.

\- ¡¿Donde crees que vas?! - gritó el pato a la distancia junto a la habitación que acababa de abandonar

\- I-iré a revisar las grabaciones

\- Eso no tiene sentido, regresa de una maldita vez y vamos a otro lugar - Porky no contestó - ¡Bien! ¡Iré yo solo!

Era cierto que Porky iba a revisar una grabaciones, en específico las grabaciones de es día, le sirvió de excusa para librarse del pato pero realmente le gustaba observar su trabajo para mejorar la siguiente vez. Porky amaba su trabajo. Si no se equivocaba desde que acabaron el episodio habian pasado 6 horas lo suficiente para que estuviera lista la edición y la cinta se encontrara en su última revisión antes de ser entregada en la cabina de edición 4.

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que vio fue la gran pantalla en la que pasaban los créditos de inicio "Robin Hood Daffy" decía el título. Había llegado a tiempo. Desde la puerta vio a Ronald manejando algunos botones que Porky identificó como los del volumen. Viró de nuevo la pantalla , ahí estaba Daffy.

\- ¡SOY ROBIN HOOD, BANDOLERO GENIAL, QUE SIEMPRE HA VENCIDO AL MAL. SÍ SE UNEN AMI TENDRÁN SIEMPRE AQUÍ AVENTURAS Y SEGURIDAD. SEREMOS SIEMPRE FELICES, COMEREMOS SOLO FILETES¡ !LALALALALALA! - chillaba Daffy mientras tocaba una cítola

Porky sabía lo que pasaba a continuación, ¿cómo no saberlo si él estaba ahí? Pero al ver tropezar a su amigo tratando de cantar y luego caerse al agua, él no puedo evitar soltar tremenda carcajada. El cerdito se calló de inmediato, dentro de la habitación no sólo se escuchó su risa y la de Ronald, sonó una risa melodiosa que él reconoció de inmediato.

Sentado en el sillón que estaba junto a la puerta se encontraba Bugs Bunny quien siguió viendo la pantalla, no noto su presencia, el conejo había asociado esa carcajada con las que provenían del Porky disfrazado de Fraile en la pantalla.

\- ¿Bu-Bugs? - llamó Porky adentrándose a la cabina

De una forma instantánea el conejo se enderezó en el sillón, recuperó de inmediato el control de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Doc? - respondió el conejo

\- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, tenía entendido que tus grabaciones terminaron ayer - Bunny no respondió de inmediato, sonrió

\- Tenía una lectura de guión, pasé por aquí y me senté - se puso en pie y caminó a la puerta - Pero ya que lo recuerdo tengo que ver a Carl, nos vemos Porky, buen trabajo Ronald

Sin más, Bugs Bunny salió se la cabina de edicion 4. Porky tomó el lugar que había abandonado el conejo en el sillón, cruzó las patas y continúo viendo el episodio. No le prestó atención. El episodio terminó.

\- ¿Ronald?

\- ¿Sí señor?

\- ¿Desde cuando Bugs Bunny ha ve-venido a ver el trabajo de Daffy?

\- Hace aproximadamente 6 meses señor - el cerdito se mantuvo callado - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- No, por-por ahora no lo hay

Se retiró dejando al hombre con su trabajo. Por ahora se mantendría al margen pero no le cabía la menor duda de que la situación volvería muy interesante.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. Sí, lo sé, no he publicado seguido pero en cada capitulo pongo todo mi esfuerzo y espero que eso sea lo que lean. Nos leemos pronto**

 **Irinna**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son mio pero la historia sí

 **Advertencia:** Tematica BoyxBoy

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

¿Donde demonios se había metido su asistente? ¿a caso no había una taza de café cerca de su camerino? Si tan solo hubiera contratado a alguien más competente no tendría que buscar por todos los sets del estudio una maldita taza de café. Y Sara se negaba a cumplir sus caprichos

\- Señor Bunny, es hora de empezar la grabación

Sus manos formaron puños al escuchar aquel nombre "Maldito conejo" pensó. Él nunca había entrado a ninguna grabación donde no tuviera participación pero tenía curiosidad y sin pensarlo dos veces entró al set, encontró una silla plegable en un rincón y se sentó a esperar.

Nada lo había preparado para ver semejante imagen, el conejo había salido a escena vestido de mujer, no pudo contener la risa, aquel top amarillo y falda azul no eran prendas que le gustara ver en un macho, ese gigantesco moño atado a las orejas le hacía ver tan estúpido y el maquillaje era un exceso; en seguida salieron un par de hombrecitos de apariencia chistosa y los tres se pusieron en posición.

\- Bugs Bunny, Los Montañeses. Escena final. Toma 3 - anunció el claquetista

\- ¡ACCIÓN! - gritó el director

Una canción sureña empezó a sonar y con ella los tres actores comenzaron a bailar, la sorpresa llegó cUando el conejo comenzó a cantar una nueva versión de la canción haciendo que sus compañeros siguieran lo que él decía

\- … se enlodarán hasta los dientes, a su pareja denle la mano y se encontrarán con que es un marrano… - cantaba el conejo

Daffy no pudo contener la risa, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió ¿Cómo podía disfrutar del show de aquel tipo?

\- … Ya que están allí abajo dense las gracias, agradezcan al público… Y eso fue todo…

\- ¡CORTEN! - grito el director - Muy bien Bugs, toma un descanso

Varias personas se acercaron al actor para felicitarlo y Duck no pudo contener su impulso de ir con él. El pato ya estaba cansado de ver como ese maldito conejo paseaba por todo el estudio con ese aire de sofisticación y altanería , creyéndose perfecto y sereno a todo momento. Habían sido varios años de tortura desde que había llegado, realmente lo odiaba.

Cerro el puño con tal fuerza que un par de plumas se desprendendieron, se paró de su asiento y fue al encuentro del dientón y del grupo que lo rodeaba.

-Pero que espectáculo tan… interesante - gritó el pato para que escucharan todos los presentes y asegurándose que su tono fuera hostil y burlón

Al escuchar su voz, el conejo tenso todo el cuerpo al igual que todo el grupo de grabación. Todos en el estudio, tanto actores como trabajadores, sabían que últimamente cada encuentro entre Daffy y Bugs significaba una lucha interminable de comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes. Nadie podía entender cuál era el problema que tenía Daffy con Bugs pero el conejo no era tonto y había observado al pato a partir de su primera discusión, ahora creía entender por qué el pato era tan malvado con él, el conejo le había quitado fama al momento de estrenar su programa y eso le molestaba, o eso había escuchado en los pasillos.

Lo había meditado desde que lo escuchó, era normal que en esa época le prestaran más atenciona él y a su programa, era la novedad, pero nunca había previsto que su popularidad crecería con los años y menos que se convertiría en el líder de todo el cast pero eran situaciones en las que no tenía control y Daffy no entendía esto, si alguien merecía su enojo eran los directivos del programa y los televidentes.

\- No te ves tan bien con falda conejo - dijo el emplumado con un tono burlón

\- Si mal no recuerdo tú has usado una - el pato se molestó

\- Lo hice, pero yo me veía cien veces mejor que tú - sonrió - Tú público tiene un gusto muy malo si le gustas tú y tu programa

\- Yo al menos tengo un público - argumentó Bugs - Y no solo les gusta mi programa, también les encantan mis películas ¿Cuántas películas has hecho tú?

El conejo se arrepintió inmediatamente después de soltar aquellas palabras, disculparse ahora no serviría de nada y Daffy lo sabía. Había tocado un punto sin retorno. El pato no contestó, sabía cuándo callar, cuándo retirarse. Apretó los puños, giró sobre sí mismo y salió del set con un paso rápido. Bugs Bunny lo sabia. Todos lo sabian. Había rechazado por tercera vez el proyecto de su película.

Bugs lo miró salir y pocos segundos después de perderlo de vista salió tras él.

\- ¡Espera Doc! - gritaba tras el pato - No sé por qué reaccionas así, tú fuiste quien empezó - Daffy se detuvo y giró hacia él

-Bien, haré un trato contigo dientón, no te acercaras a mi, no me hablaras, si nos encontramos en los pasillos no me saludaras - gritaba - Y yo haré lo mismo

No dijo más, continuó su camino por el pasillo. Bugs se quedó ahí con un sentimiento raro que le estrujaba el pecho.

* * *

 **Sorpresa, sorpresa, Nuevo capitulo. Nos leemos luego**

 **Irinna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** Boyx Boy

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Bugs entró al camerino tan cansado hasta el punto de derrumbarse en el piso tan solo cerrar la puerta, comenzaba a pensar que grabar por nueve horas seguidas no era bueno para su salud, por fortuna para él era viernes y no tenía que trabajar ese fin de semana; se arrastró hasta el sillón y descansó por un momento hasta que Carl cruzó la puerta, dejo una pequeña montaña de papeles en la mesa frente a Bugs para después sentarse a su lado. El conejo se enderezo y leyó la hoja superior del monto, fue entonces cuando su corazón dio un vuelco y se apresuró a tomar todo el paquete de hojas.

\- !¿Es en cerio?! - decía Bugs hojeando y leyendo a toda prisa - ¿Él ya lo aceptó?

\- Por supuesto, de lo contrario no lo tendrías en tus patas - soltó Carl

Bugs volvió a leer el título _Duck!, Rabbit, Duck!_ Y en la parte inferior estaba su nombre, el de Elmer y el de Daffy. Simplemente no podía creerlo, Daffy tenía medio año ignorándolo por completo, ni un saludo, ni una mirada, absolutamente nada y ahora le decían que de la noche a la mañana había aceptado actuar con él, la idea le parecía sacada de un mal chiste.

El conejo no estaba tan equivocado, en una situación normal Daffy habría rechazado la idea sin chistar pero cuando recibió el guión de manos de Sara el jueves por la noche no se encontraban solos. Porky esperaba pacientemente en un sillón del camerino de Daffy esperandolo para ir a cenar, el pato lanzó el guión tan solo al leer el nombre del conejo; su amigo lo recogió y ley.

\- Me pa- Me parece m-muy bien - dijo después de un rato - Muy di-divertido - Daffy gruño

\- No pierdas tu tiempo, solo harás que se enfurruña más - advirtió Sara mientras tomaba su abrigo y bolsa - Bien chicos, los veo mañana - y salió del camerino

\- ¿Por-por qué no lo con-con-consideras? - preguntó el cerdito después de una larga pausa

\- Simplemente no lo haré, odio a ese sujeto - gruño viendo a su amigo - Se cree mejor que yo y no lo es, es como cualquier otro actor

\- En-entonces demuestraselo - Daffy lo miró como si fuera un extraño - Pien-piensalo amigo, si tra-si trabajas con él le demostraras que eres me-mejor

El pato lo pensó un momento, el cerdito no se daría por vencido lograrías que Daffy aceptara ¿Por qué lo hacía? era sencillo, solo quería divertirse y el juego estaba empezando

\- Eres mejor que ese co-conejo ¿no? - con esa frase había picado el orgullo de Daffy y ahora no le quedaba más que aceptarlo

Así fue como a la mañana siguiente Sara corría a la oficina del director para avisar su decisión antes de que se arrepintiera.

Comenzaron a grabar el miércoles y hasta ese entonces Bugs mantenía sus nervios bajo control, había decidido disculparse en el momento en que el pato pisara el set y con suerte volvería a llevarse bien o eso es lo que deseaba. Pero nada salia como uno desea, Daffy Duck solo hablaba con el director y Sara nunca se separaba de él para evitar que el conejo se acercara, solo hablaba con él con los diálogos que se había prendido. Había que admitirlo, el pato era muy profesional y talentoso, no cometía errores y las repeticiones de escenas solo eran por fallas en la iluminación por lo cual solo tardaron dos días en grabar la última escena.

\- Bugs Bunny, _Duck!, Rabbit, Duck!._ Escena final. Toma 1 - anunció el claquetista

\- ¡ACCIÓN! - grito el director

Daffy y Bugs contemplaban como Elmer salía corriendo disparando a una pelota de baseball, el pato se giró hacia su compañero.

\- Te deshiciste de él ¿eh? - le dijo

\- Si, ya me encargue de él - contesto caminando hacia él - Ehh! Ahora, aquí entre nosotros dos ¿Qué temporada es esta? - posó sus patas en la cintura Daffy rió

\- No seas ingenuo Bugsy - caminó lejos de él - Todo el mundo está enterado que es temporada de pato

En ese momento varios cazadores armados dispararon contra el pato, por supuesto las armas eran de juguete y con efectos especiales todo parecería real, Daffy "mal herido" se arrastró hasta el conejo, trepó por la túnica del disfraz y se acercó para quedar cara a cara tan solo a milímetros, mientras Bugs comía su zanahoria

\- ¡Eres despreciable! - gruño el pato

El guión decía que Bugs Bunny, con una mirada indiferente volteaba a la cámara pero lo olvidó por completo, solo miraba al pato, sus ojos irradiaban odio puro y aun podía escuchar las palabras arrastradas y cortantes que salieron de su pico.

\- ¡CORTE! - grito el director, el pato no lo soltó y el conejo no dejaba de mirarlo

Todos se quedaron viéndolos, Daffy quien nunca se salía de su porte arrogante ahora tenía una cara amenazante como si con ella pudiera matar a quien se pusiera en frente y Bugs quien era siempre tranquilo ahora su rostro reflejaba miedo. El pato decidió soltarlo y alejarse.

Bugs Bunny sabía lo que significaba el olvidar mirar a la cámara al último, tendría que volver a escuchar aquella frase una vez más o cuantas veces fueran necesarias y dudaba mucho que se acostumbrara a ella.

* * *

 **Tiempo sin leernos y espero leer sus comentarios. Díganme qué piensan y qué es lo qué esperan**

 **Irinna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** Temática chicoxchico

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

\- ¡La tierra llamando al conejo Bugs!, ¡La tierra llamando al conejo Bugs! ¿Esta ahí? ¿Nos oye? ¡Adelante conejo Bugs! ¡Cambio! - decía una voz de un hombre que retumbaba por todo el foro

\- ¡Conejo Bugs a la tierra! ¡Sí, aquí estoy! ¡Cambio! - Contestó el conejo mucho antes que la cámara lo enfocara a él y a sus compañeros.

\- ¡AQUÍ LA TIERRA! ¿Logró descender en la luna? ¡Cambio! - siguió la conversación

\- ¡Bugs a la tierra! ¡Sí estoy en la luna y los escucho muy bien!

\- ¿Tiene algo que decir a la prensa?

\- Pues sí, tengo que decir una cosa especial - era la señal para que la cámara lo enfocará, el conejo siguió con el dialogo - ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Ahí estaba Bugs a mitad del foro colgando de un arnés fingiendo agarrarse de un modelo a escala de una luna medio destrozada, gritando por un Woki-toki con K-9 y Marvin colgando de una de sus patas.

\- ¡CORTE! - anunció el director - ¡Con esto terminamos _Haredevil Hare_! !Bugs, eso fue excelente! Y !Marvin, K-9, felicidades!

Bugs les sonrió a sus compañeros mientras los encargados de la escenografía los bajaban del arnés, estaba contento por ello, ese capítulo iba ser el Debut de Marvin y K-9 y se sentía halagado por participar en tal evento. Marvin era simpático y atento, sonreía a todos en el foro y desprendía carisma; sin duda iba a tener un gran futuro en la industria y amado por los medios o eso le deseaba Bugs.

\- Señor Bunny, es un placer trabajar con usted - decía Marvin siguiendo al conejo a la salida

\- ¡Oh! Por favor, dime Bugs

Y de pronto el conejo se detuvo, Daffy caminaba desde la entrada hasta donde se encontraba y cuando estaba dispuesto a saludarlo se quedó sin habla cuando vio su sonrisa, la sonrisa que usaba cuando su grupo de Fans lo perseguían. Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel latido inquieto resonando en su pecho.

\- ¿Estas listo para irlos? - dijo el pato y Bugs sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro

Después de lanzar el capítulo juntos, la prensa y los televidentes se volvieron locos, las críticas eran excelentes, tuvieron entrevistas y mucha publicidad; eso pareció ablandar a Daffy ¿y cómo no? Tenía de vuelta toda la atención que deseaba y su comportamiento con el conejo mejoró de algún modo, podía mantener pequeñas conversaciones de cuando en cuando o un saludo cortés y una que otra sonrisa. Y ahora estaba un Daffy alegre esperando por él y la idea de una tarde con Daffy Duck le encantaba.

\- ¡Claro! - contestó Marvin y la burbuja del conejo explotó

\- ¿Van a… salir? - Bunny se aclaró la garganta - ¿Se conocen?

\- ¡Ohh sí! Daffy y yo tenemos un proyecto juntos proximamente y él quería que nos conociéramos más - dijo Marvin alegre con su caracteristica voz acercándose al pato y saliendo a su lado, Daffy se volvió.

\- Nos vemos luego dientón

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa y Bugs Bunny entendió lo que ese latir de su corazón y esa opresión en el pecho significaban, estaba enamorado de Daffy Duck y peor a aún, estaba celoso de Marvin. Tal vez no se llevaría tan bien con el marciano.

* * *

 **Así es, se acerca mi lado romántico. Nos leemos pronto**

 **Irinna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** Temática chicoxchico, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

-¡SEÑOR BUNNY! ¡SEÑOR BUNNY MIRE POR AQUÍ! - el conejo obedeció y volteó a su derecha mostrando su gran sonrisa a los camarógrafos y reporteros que habían llegado a la puerta de la televisora para recibirlo al instante en que bajó del auto.

-Señor Bugs Bunny - dijo una reportera parándose frente a él - Dicen que tiene un gran proyecto… una película con los demás miembros de los Looney Tunes, ¿Es cierto?

\- mmmm , no puedo decir nada sobre el tema

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? - y fué ahí cuando todos se acercaron al actor entre gritos, empujones y los flash de las cámaras

\- Veran… yo no…

\- ¡SEÑOR BUNNY! ¿sabe algo de la nueva pareja de Daffy Duck?

\- ¿Daffy? ¿Pero de qué… - trató de decir

\- LO SENTIMOS PERO BUGS BUNNY TIENE QUE ENTRAR AL ESTUDIO - gritaba Carl en todas direcciones y tratando que el conejo siguiera su camino entre la multitud.

Si bien el conejo era responsable y centrado a la hora de trabajar, esa mañana era todo un caos; Carl intentaba por todas las maneras posibles de que Bugs se preparar para su entrevista para la televisora pero no evitaba que el conejo caminara de un lado a otro evadiendo a las chicas del vestuario y de maquillaje. De un momento a otro ordeno que todos salieran y en privado le preguntó a su agente lo que ocurría con el pato.

\- Así que no lo sabías ¿eh?

El hombre lanzó una revista al centro de la mesa y con la mano invitaba a que la tomase. Justo en la portada aparecía el motivo de sus ensoñaciones, Daffy Duck captado por un paparazzi besando a una chica en medio de lo que parecía una fiesta.

Sus dedos volaron para buscar el texto de tremenda imagen.

"El actor Daffy Duck, miembro del equipo de los Luney Toons ha sido captado este fin de semana en un famoso bar del centro de la ciudad besando a Catrina Stanford una modelo aficionada ¿Será ella su nueva conquista? Eso aún no se confirma pero recordemos que el, al igual que su compañero de trabajo Bugs Bunny, es extremadamente receloso de su vida privada y jamás ha presentado a una pareja oficial ¿será esta fotografía señal de que el actor ha encontrado el amor? No sería de extrañar, la modelo ha asistido a innumerables eventos donde Daffy…"

Bugs cerró la revista de golpe, si seguía leyendo se condenaría aún más. Su pecho se oprimía de tal manera que se le dificulta respirar. No tenía ni dos semanas desde que le puso nombre a sus sentimientos y ahora yacía con el corazón roto minutos antes de salir a un entrevista en vivo en cadena nacional.

* * *

Es un capítulo pequeño pero hecho con amor. nos leemos luego

 **Irinna Miel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros.

 **Advertencia:** temática chico x chico

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

-!PATO IDIOTA! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ AVÍSAME DE TUS FECHORÍAS, ASÍ PODRÉ CONTENER LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Gritaba Sara mientras agitaba una revista en la cara de Daffy y éste totalmente ajeno a la escena se levantó y se dispuso a salir del camerino sin importar los reclamos de la mujer.

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en cambiar de representante pero sabía que nadie aparte de Sara lo aguantaría más de una semana. Entendía perfectamente su enojo pero no era su culpa que la prensa armara tremendo revuelo, además, la culpa no era de él, era de esa alcohólica de Catrina. "No pude hacer nada" se había excusado una y mil veces "Se me lanzó en plena canción y me beso, no tuve de otra" esa era su diálogo y él realmente pensaba que era convincente.

Todo se habría olvidado tras la primera semana pero la modelo, que al parecer no tenía cerebro aún estando sobria, se le ocurrió decir en una entrevista que ambos estaban enamorados y que estaban hablando de casarse. A Daffy eso no le divertía en nada, jamás en toda su vida pensó en abandonar su soltería y menos con esa chiflada. Sara iba de un lugar a otro tratando de comunicarse con la prensa para detener el escándalo. Nada funcionaba. Lo peor vino cuando Catrina apareció de nuevo en las portadas y ahora besando a un conocido hijo de un millonario saliendo de un hotel; el problema ahora es que a Daffy se lo consideraba como un cuernudo, o así lo denominaban las revistas.

\- Que-querias publi-publicidad Daffy - se burlaba Porky

Ahora lo único que se podía hacer era callar y esperar, pronto habría otro tonto famoso a quien arruinar sus días.

Suspiró de nuevo y con una lata de café de máquina se sentó en el primer escalón de las escaleras de emergencia, por lo menos nadie pasaba por ahí. Suspiro de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Doc?

Habló el conejo bajando las escaleras y el pato suspiró y hundió su cabeza entre las patas resignado.

\- ¿Có-Cómo está tu novia? - preguntó el actor bajando completamente

\- ¿vas a empezar a tartamudear tu tambien? - resoplo el pato pero Bugs no dejo de mirarlo inquietante - No es mi novia, no me van las personas chifladas.

El conejo no contestó pero se sentó junto a él y sin dejar de mirarlo. Daffy se removió en su lugar y dio un trago prolongado, era incómodo, había olvidado que tan intensa era la mirada azulada de ese sujeto, tan profunda y anhelante. No lo soportó.

\- ¿Qué quieres dienton? - el otro no contestó - Bien, entonces me voy

\- Sal conmigo - gritó Bugs antes de que Daffy se pusiera de pie, el pato sonrió y bufó

\- Te he dicho que no tengo la intención de comer contigo - y lo miró, esos ojos azul claro miraban vidriosos hacia arriba.

\- No… no me refiero a eso - Bugs apartó la vista, tomó aire, se levantó y volvió a mirarlo - Yo… Yo a ti… Daffy, yo...

* * *

Gracias por leer y también por dejar comentarios. Nos leemos luego.

 **Irinna Miel**


End file.
